Truth Be Told
by Hope the Ghost Writer
Summary: What ever happened to Ghetsis /after/ he was arrested at the end of the Black and White games? Told in the POV of an International Police agent named Summer. Takes place between my fanfics Long Division and Safe and Sound.


**_A/N—_**_Well...guess you're wondering what happened to August/Summer after Long Division ended. Okay, so maybe you're not, or maybe you've never even read/finished reading Long Division. Even if you didn't read it, this is basically a short story about what the International Police did with Ghetsis after he was arrested._ _I think that anyone really can keep up with this story, even if you don't know who August/Summer is. (She's a novice agent for the International Police.)_

* * *

><p>I'm outside of the Pokemon League, watching some of my fellow agents load Ghetsis into a helicopter. There's a herd of Unovan gym leaders standing behind me. Lenora approaches me and taps me on the shoulder. I turn around, and she whispers to me, "Good job, August."<p>

Shock overwhelms my face. "You _knew_?" I ask with worry.

"Honey, I _never_ forget a promising face—even if that face is wearing sunglasses and a fedora."

"Well, _don't tell anyone_."

"Your secret's safe with me, girl."

Someone calls from the helicopter, "Summer! We're leaving. Hurry up."

"Thanks, Lenora," I whisper to the gym leader. I yell to everyone else, "Thanks for the help, you guys!"

I run over to the helicopter and hop inside. I held onto the exterior railing with one hand and waved goodbye to the gym leaders with the other. When the helicopter gets to be dangerously high, I put my body fully inside of the machine and slam the door shut. I turn around and look at Ghetsis. "So, what are we going to do with you?" I ask him.

**-x-**

I sit in the interrogation room back at HQ. On the opposite end of a long table is Ghetsis, who's in handcuffs. Two agents stand behind him in case he tries to run away. I asked for this interrogation. Looker gave it to me because he knew that this was personal to me. My first question for him is, "What's wrong with you?"

"Power," he explains. "It's all I've ever wanted. It's the only reason why I started Team Plasma...why I sought to take control of the region and the world through N's 'leadership'."

"In other words, you're a crazed up fruit loop," I summarize.

"I'M _NOT _A FRUIT LOOP. Or crazed."

"You seem crazed to me."

Ghetsis lets out an obscure growling sound. "Just let me leave already."

"Sir, do you know why you're here."

Ghetsis spends a few moments thinking it over.

I'm fed up with waiting, so I tell him, "You physically, psychologically, and socially abused your son, N—who is seventeen and, therefore, still considered a minor. The fact that you almost killed him _alone_ would be enough to have you arrested. You used Pokemon for physical harm; you used your Cofagrigus' Destiny Bond to try to kill Cecilia (by the way, that's child abuse, too) and used your Hydregion to try to kill Cecilia (which ended up killing N until Zekrom sacrificed itself for him), among other things. You kidnapped several people. The list goes on and on. Shall I continue?"

He seems unmoved by what I've told him. "That's the past. I'm going to change my ways."

"Ohohoho, not on my watch you're not. It may have been the past, but it affected your future. You could've changed any time. But you didn't. And now you'll pay."

Caustically, he goes, "Ooh, I'm_ sooo_ scared. What are you going to do to me?"

"A lifetime in maximum security prison. You're lucky you didn't get a death sentence. (Yes, we can do that.) Any last words before we send you off?"

Ghetsis takes some more time to ponder. An unusual expression comes across his face as he does. Then comes a sinister grimace. "Yes. Just a few: I _will _get out of here."

"Mhm," I say, disregarding his words. "Where have I heard that one before? Boys, take him off."

I kick my legs onto the table and watch the guards pull him away. "Serves you right," I mutter under my breath as I watch him struggle free.

**-x-**

"Agent Summer!" a voice yells from over the loudspeaker at HQ. "Agent Summer! Please report to Agent Looker's office immediately!"

I stop what I'm doing to dash down several hallways. Looker usually doesn't ask me to his office unless it's urgent.

I walk into his room, and the first thing he does is say, "Close the door and sit down." There is a hint of irritation in his voice. Something's not right.

I do as he demands and ask him, "So, what's up, boss?" I kick my feet onto the table. He gives me a gesture with his hand to tell me to get my feet off his desk.

"What's up? Ghetsis escaped, that's what!"

So yeah, that's unexpected. "He _escaped_? We put him in maximum security prison—emphasis on the word _maximum_. There's no way he could've escaped."

"Well, he did. We don't know what he's after or how he even managed to escape, but I'm giving you the responsibility to track him down and stop him by any means necessary."

I haven't had a mission in a while. Still, I never expected my next mission to be one like this. I decide that accepting it won't be a bad idea, since it could help me move up the ranks at the International Police. "Mission accepted," I tell him.

We shake hands. "Agent, go to the supplies room. I've already contacted Garrett, and he's getting your supplies together as we speak."

"Yes, sir." I leave and head to the opposite end of HQ, which is where the supplies room is. I enter and see Garrett typing away at his computer in a frenzy. "Man, what happened?" I ask.

He explains in short sentences, "Computer. Virus. Ghetsis."

"Is my stuff ready, or have you been trying to fix the computer instead?" I ask.

Garrett takes a deep breath, then stands up for a moment. He looks me in the eyes, and I can see the stress he's going through. "If Ghetsis' virus gets past my computer, then he can take over every computer in HQ," he explains in a stern voice. "If he gets into our computers, then we're done for."

I take a glance at his monitor and say, "Look, let me see what I can do. Go get my stuff ready."

"But you don't know anything about computers!"

"You'll be amazed at what I know." As he goes to gather my materials for the mission, I type away at the computer and try my hand at the little computer experience I've picked up over the years. I manage to make my way to an "Enter Password" screen that I think can kill the virus. "Password..." I mumble to myself. "What would he put as a password?"

Eight empty spaces appear under the words "Enter Password." I think about what I knew about Team Plasma. The only possibility that comes to mind is the name "Genesect." Genesect was a Pokemon that was said to have been engineered by Team Plasma, but from what I've learned from field agents investigating the Genesect Project, N cancelled it because he believed it was inhumane and tarnished the Pokemon's natural aesthetic. (Every day I keep finding more and more reasons why N wasn't as bad as I thought he was.) I type in the project's namesake Pokemon and press enter. A message shows up on screen: _"Virus Self-Destruct initiated."_

The screen on Garrett's computer turns black. I tap the monitor a few times. Then, smoke begins to emit from the monitor. That's when I panic.

Garrett is just about done arranging my materials. He stuffs everything into a satchel and turns around to give it to me. He says, "Okay, here's your—" He notices the computer. "—WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COMPUTER?"

"Well," I begin to explain, "it's a funny story actually. See, I deactivated the virus (I think), but after I did, the computer kinda just...died..."

His face begins to turn tomato red. "Well, I must be off," I ramble in a panic. "Gotta go take down Ghetsis and stuff. BYE!"

I snatch the satchel from him and run off. I check my pockets as I go down the hallway. My Pokeballs are there. I pull out one of them and threw it in front of me. "Unfezant, let's go!" I call out. I stuff the Pokeball in my pocket and jump onto the normal-and-flying type. "Looks like we're going on a little trip..." I tell her. The grey bird-like Pokemon speeds up. Two agents notice us approaching and hold the exit doors open for us. We shoot out of HQ like rockets blasting off. "Alright," I announce, "where should we look first?"


End file.
